Unexpected love
by LeGeNdArYxGIRL
Summary: Lucy and Laxus spend time together because master Macarov re-groups the So they discover many new things about each They become more than just What would happen when only the two of them go on a mission? ( I am not good at summaries at all so please give it a ) Lalu romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_**Chapter 1**_

-Hey, guys! Why don't we go on a mission? - Lucy asked Natsu and Gray as she showed them a sheet.

-Ok, what is the mission you chose? - Natsu asked Lucy.

-We should find a pair of matching rings which are hidden in a big forest. It is written in this sheet that it have magical powers but only wizards with pure heart and strong feelings can find them. There are many fake rings but the real ones would glow in blue or red when you put them on. And I don't know why but the reward is really big. It's 1,000,000 yens. - Explained Lucy.

But Lucy, this is mission for two people. The rings are two and it would be easier to divide the reward if only two wizards go on this mission.- told her Gray.

Yeah, but...- Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as master Macarov yelled out,, Shut up everyone''. Everybody stopped talking and looked towards the master of the guild.

-There would be some changes in the guild. As I want to improve the team working of all people in the guild I will make new teams. You will be with your new team for a month and then you can have for teammates the people you want to. The new teams are already chosen. I will post a sheet so you can see your new team for a month. Oh, and one more thing. Your new team will be from only two people as I want you to become stronger. - As Macarov finished talking all the people in the guild were looking with wide eyes towards him. Then for a moment it was silent. After Macarov dissapeared somewhere it all burst out. Everybody was talking and groans of disappointment could be heard everywhere.

-Why the hell is all that? - Shouted Grey. I don't wanna change my team!

-Ok, let go and see our new teammates.- said Lucy as she sighed. As she saw who was going to be her partner she nearly fainted. Her eyes widened from the shock. Her partner for the next month would be Laxus Dreyar! She didn't know much about him but she knew that he had done some bad things in his past.

-I am with Gray-sama! - yelled Juvia with happiness as she hugged Gray. He tried to escape but it was pointless. After some minutes came Natsu yelling that his partner would be Wendy.

Laxus' POV

That would be ineteresting. The Blondie is my partner now- thought Laxus as he smirked deviously.

Normal POV

Evergreen was crying her eyes out because she had to be partner with someone else but not Laxus, Bickslow and Freed. Freed was really pale when he heard the news. Bickslow smirked when he found out who would be his new partner. It was Lissana.

Lucy's POV

What am I going to do? I should be strong. I shouldn't fear. I nearly screamed as I feeled someone's precense behind me. I turned only to see Laxus' disinterested face.

-You are pretty strained, aren't you? - He asked me keeping his face emotionless.

-I just nodded, not able to say a word. Then he looked at my hand expecting something. I understood that he wanted me to give him the sheet. I did it. After he read it he said only,,ok''.

When it was already dark outside I said goodbye to Levy who I was talking with and set out for my home. After I left the guild I felt someone was standing behind me. I turned and saw Laxus. I was shocked and I didn't expect to see him. He looked at me.

-Why so nervous around me? I can smell your fear- he asked rolling his eyes.

-I just stood there and didn't say a word. After a moment he asked me new question.

-Am I that scary? - He said with a little bit sadness in his voice. He turned back his irritated look on his face almost immediately. Then for my surprise I answered him.

-It's not that. I am just not used to talking with you and I really wouldn't want to say something that would make you angry. -I said while looking at the ground. As I picked up my stare I was suprised to see a shocked look on his face. Maybe he really didn't expect me to say that.

Laxus' POV

So she's just shy and doesn't talk much to someone she doesn't know well. I didn't expect it. I turned back the usual look on my face fast so she couldn't see my shock. I barely knew her but I thought she would fear me or run away from me. But indeed she talked to me.

Lucy's POV

I knew that he had done some bad things and I remembered about that time when the guild wanted his help but he refused. And I also knew that he was sorry. He made up for his mistakes on the GMG so it was okay. I admired him because of his strenght and the way he was protecting the people who were important to him. And even if this sort of thoughts have never crossed my mind before I really thought he was sexy. He was tall and muscular and he was one of the most popular men in Fiore.

-That's interesting- he said while staring at me.

-What ...- I couldn't finish my question as he answered me.

-The face which you make when you are lost in your thoughts.

Before I could say anything he told me :,,I will walk you home''. I couldn't say anything as I just glared at him. He set out for my home but I just stood there and didn't make a move.

-Are ya comin'?- he turned back to ask.

-Yeah... - I just said.

Normal POV

It was really pretty night for a walk. The streets were really quiet. The air was warm. The sky was clear and the stars were visible. They were walking in silence. But it wasn't awkward. Lucy and Laxus were lost in their own thoughts. When they already were in front of the door of Lucy's home, Lucy turned to say goodbye to him but when she turned around he wasn't there. She just sighed and walked in her bedroom. Then she nearly passed out. Laxus was lying on her bed with a devious grin on his face. Then he spoke:

Don't worry. I am not going to do anything... Unless you want me to.

-Lucy was really shocked. She didn't know he was that sort of person. She sighed again and went to the bathroom. As she was about to open the door Laxus ran from the bed to where Lucy was standing and caught her by suprise. She turned around only to see his curious look.

-W..what is it? Is there a problem? I don't want to be rude but could I ask why are you still in my home. I.. I mean I don't have a problem with it but I was just curious. You can stay as long as you want , of course.- Lucy mumbled while looking at the ground. Laxus didn't make a move, he just stood there shocked again by her answer.

**That's my first published fanfiction. I'll continue publishing new chapters if you like it. Please review. Arigatou. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2:

Laxus' POV

Again. I was shocked again. I didn't expect her to react like that. I discovered new things about her. And I was getting closer to her. I already knew that she was caring, kind and she was a little bit shy but didn't know that she could be also that funny and polite. When I entered her house she didn't tell me to get out. She would say it in a polite way, of course. But she didn't do anything like that. Indeed she did the opposite. She told me that I could stay as long as I wanted.

Hmm... I walked you home because I wanted to make sure you would made it to your home safely. And also to see if your home is safe enough. Why? Did you think I came here forsomething else? I had some work to do but I can settle things and... you know... to stay here with you some more time.- I said grinning deviously.

Lucy's POV

Again. He did it again. I really had no idea that he was like this. I knew few things about him. And I remembered that once our guild needed his help but he refused to help. But he changed a lot since then. Now I admired him for his strenght and the way he was protecting his friends. And really didn't know he could be that naughty and playful. But I liked this side of him. His words sent shivers trough my body when he was playful. But at that moments the only thing that I was able to do was to stare at him. I couldn't make a move. And he was also one of the most handsome men in Fiore. He was just amazing. And I didn't suppose it would turn out things to be like that when I saw that he would be my new teammate but I was grateful. It was a good idea of Macarov to do that.

I like staying with you but unfortunately I have some work to do. - he said and turned back the serious look on his face. Then after a moment he was gone. I decide to go to bed because I was on a mission the next day. I needed some rest after all those emotions that day. First i went to the bathroom to take a bath. I put off my clothes and the hot water touched my skin. Then when my body got used to the temperature of the water I sighed. His face again came in my mind. He was so damn close when I was staying in front of the bathroom's door. I could feel his hot breath on my face. His blue - grayish eyes looking at me. And his blonde hair. He was good-looking. No, he was amazingly good-looking. I was really pathetic. He was just my teammate and maybe we were to become friends in future. That was everything and there shouldn't be anything more. I though that I liked Natsu. He has been my partner since I came in the guild, right? It was naturally to like him, wasn't it? But then Laxus came again into my mind. I got out from the bath. I put on my pajamas and went to bed. If I go to sleep I would probably stop thinking about him. As I laid my head on the pillow I understood I was totally wrong. The memories of all the moments from the time spend with Laxus rushed into my mind. His voice echoed in my head. I still remembered his smell. He smelled like a storm. It was so refreshing and good. I couldn't sleep. As long as my mind was busy with him i couldn't even close my eyes. After four more attempts to sleep I decided to go to take a drink. I got off of the bed and went to the kitchen. Then I opened the fridge. As I drunk a cup of milk I decided to go outside for a walk. I put on my clothes and opened the door. In the moment I went outside I felt the cold air touching my hot skin and that sent shudders trough my spine. Then when I turned around I saw one of the most amazing views in my whole life- Laxus was standing there the moonlight barely touching his face and his muscular body.

Laxus' POV

It was nice staying and talking with Lucy but I really had to do my work. And it was to make sure that Lucy's safe. Her home didn't have any magical protection so I thought it would be good to guard her. But if I had told her about that I would have made her worried. And there was something else. Someone was stalking her so I was worried. She was my teammate now, so that's the reason, right? I should make sure my partner is safe. It's my duty, isn't it?

After some time I heard someone walking in Lucy's house. I concentrated at the sound. I got up from my place and was just heading for the door when I saw the door opening. And I sighed. It was Lucy. But what was she doing here. Then she saw me too. Before she could even open her mouth I spoke:

I am here because I did my work and had nothing to do. And i couldn't sleep at all. I came here to wait till you wake up and get outside but I didn't expect you to be awake in that early hours. And so what are you doing alone at night?

I.. I just couldn't sleep, too so I decided to go for a walk - she answered me with a slight blush on her face. She looked cute that way but I didn't understand why she was blushing. Did this mean something? I just couldn't help but wonder about it.

Lucy's POV

I remembered the reason why I couldn't sleep. It was because I was thinking about him but I couldn't tell him. I felt my face hot. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me, or that is what I thought at least.

And you decided to go at night alone in the dark streests for a walk? - he asked rising his voice questionally.

Yes? - I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

Ok, then I am coming with you- he stated. But where are we going? It's to early so it's closed everywhere? - he asked me.

Let's just walk?- I proposed.

He just nodded in agreement.

I was wondering about the mission. It would be a little bit awkward in my opinin. After all we were man and a woman and we were all alone. And when we would be walking together everybody would think we are a couple. Maybe I worry too much about it. We are teammates so it's naturally to be like that. And I wonder what are these rings... It's strange. And this thing with the money. 1,000 000 yen for a pair of rings. And what is this with the fake rings. However, I would understand when we go to the mission tommorow.

Laxus' POV

Lucy again was lost in thoughts. She didn't even notice that I was staring at her. i just wondered about the person who was stalking her. But why would someone stalk her. I didn't knew her past so I couldn't tell if she had done something bad. I had to ask her about her past. But she wouldn't tell me if she had done something that would make someone want to get revange. I couldn't ask ,, did you do anything that would make someone mad?''... No, it would be too rude.. I suppose I had to find a way later.

Hey .. Lucy? - she was too concentrated in her thought to notice I was calling her.

Luuuucy? - no answer. She was just watching somewhere in the ground as we were walking.

Then I put my arm on her right shoulder. Then she was that taken aback in surprise that she nearly jumped. I just laughed. Then she looked at me with wide eyes. I could hear how fast was her heartbeat at this moment.

Y.. YOU... YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! - she yelled and I was surprised to see that she was more open to me now. She didn't just stared at the ground. I was happy we were getting closer. I smiled at her with a warm smile.

Lucy's POV

I was surprised that I could yell at him like that. And he just smiled when I did it... but he had such a beautiful smile. I had never seem this smile before. He had perfectly white teeth and his lips looked so soft and warm.

I called out for you two times but when you didn't answer me I got worried - he said with innocent voice.

Nevermind that? What is it?- I asked.

Do you want to go to the train station now and catch a train so we can travel at night?

Hmm.. It's a good idea but what about you nausea? Natsu felt really bad when we had traveled with train when being on missions. You are dragon slayer, too so you must have the same problem.

I''ll be okay.- he said, his pride didn't let him say anything else.

Okay, then let's go! - Lucy said happily.

Laxus just smiled at her anthusiasm and set out for the station with Lucy.

Hey, guys! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I''ll publish the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed my story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

Normal POV

I love you - said a blonde man to a girl with beautiful and soft golden hair.

I, love you too! - the girl answered back

Lucy and Laxus were watching with a strange look on their faces as they saw a couple sitting near their seats exchanging nice words to each other.

Lucy's POV

We have been sitting in this train for a hour. Near us was sitting a couple. They had been talking to each other for some time and then the girl fell asleep in the man's arms. It was really romantic. In my mind came the image of me and Laxus being in the same position. I was shocked by my own imagination. I tried to stop thinking about such a things. I just realised I actually liked Laxus a bit but I was sure he didn't see me that way. Of course that I would start like him a bit. After all I understood he was even more amazing in the last few hours. But the one I really liked was Natsu. Or i thought so. After all I knew him for such a long time. But Natsu didn't like me. He had fallen for Lissana. But she was such a wonderful person. It would be normal to like her. And they were really close to each other when they were kids. So I just decided not to confess to him. I felt the need to sleep take over me so I closed my eyes. I felt I was laying on something soft... It was such a nice feeling so I just drifted to sleep don't caring about the surroundings anymore...

Laxus' POV

I felt such a warm feeling in my chest when I saw the couple sitting near us. Now they were sleeping peacefully and the man was hugging the girl. I thought what it would be like to embrance Lucy this way. I would feel nice. I would know that she's safe in my arms. The warm feeling in my chest got strong as I imagined us sleeping peacefully like the couple I saw. Then I closed my eyes feeling something lean against my arm. As I drifted into sleep the image of Lucy came into my mine. I embranced her. I could feel the heat from her body even if I was dreaming.

Normal POV

It was such a romantic scene. Lucy without realising it, laid on his arms. Laxus, half a sleep and also without realising it hugged her and held her by her waist. They were sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces...

.

.

.

.

After 2 hours:

Laxus' POV

I woke up. I opened my eyes really slowly. Then I felt I was hugging something warm. It was a nice feeling. ,,It'' was breathing. ,, It'' was someone. That was when realisation hit me. I was hugging Lucy and she was peacefully sleeping with a slight smile on her face. Then she mumbled something. I didn't hear her at first even if I had dragon senses. I was still too absent-minded from the sleep to concentrate. But then she mumbled it again. And this time I heard it and I was shocked. She said my name! I felt my face getting hotter. This meant she was dreaming about me. The warm feeling in my chest came back.

Lucy's POV

I had the best sleep in my life. And I had the best dream in my life. I was dreaming how Laxus and I are alone in the forest and we talked for hours. Then we went to dinner. After that we went in my home and watched film. I was sitting in his lap on a couch. In the end I fell asleep there. The dream was so real that I even could feel his warmth against my body. I could smell his scent.I felt so safe and good that I didn't want to end. But then I woke up. I opened my eyes. When I realised in what position I was, my whole face got redder than Erza's hair. I was in Laxus' arms. His right arm was on my waist. I looked at his face. He was looking out of the window. I shifted uncomfortably and then he looked at me. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked soooo cute this way. I loved discovering new things about him. And I really liked what I discovered in that moment. I opened my mouth to say sorry but in this moment he mumbled: ,,It's okay''. I just sat on my seat again, my blush still on my face.

We spent some time in silence.

Hmm... Lucy?- he called me with a smirk on his face. There was something evil in this smirk and it scared me.

Y..yes?

What were you dreaming of? Or should I ask ,,who'' were you dreaming of? - he said with a playful expression on his face.

Laxus' POV

She was blushing wildly because of my question.

W..What d..do y...y..you mean? - she even couldn't speak properly.

Did you know that you are talking in your sleep? - said Laxus with half- closed eyes and wide grin.

Her eyes widened in shock. I loved teasing her. She was really cute when she was blushing. After all we were friends now, right?

I... I didn't d..dream... a.. ..body.. - she said.

Is that so? Then why did you say my name? - I whispered slowly, leaning closer to her ear.

If her face could become any redder it would. But then the train stopped.

I am not finished... - I told her sighing because my teasing had to stop for now. We had to head for the hotel.

Lucy's POV

Oh God. I have said his name while I had been sleeping. So now he knows about my feelings and now he would change his behavior towards me. He would avoid me and would want to finish the mission as fast as he could. What the hell?! Now I was panicking. He wouldn't have teased me if he didn't mind my feelings. Maybe he's just too kind to reject me. Yeah, it must be that. And it would be better if I don't tell him anything about that. But it hurts to know that he doesn't like me this way. It's like having a big wound on my heart. I suppose I should get used to it. But I am falling for him more with every seconde. He's just too irresistible.

Laxus' POV

Lucy was walking in front of me. She was wearing cute short pink skirt and a whute sleeveless top. She was really sexy. Maybe it would be better if I tell her about our room in the hotel.

Lucy?- I called for her but I got no answer.

Then I went by her side. I looked at her face. Pain was written on her face. I went pale.

Lucy! - I yelled - Are you ok? - I was really worried about her now.

She looked at me surprised.

Yeah, I am ok. Why? - she asked.

You looked like you were in a big pain. Are you sure you're ok?- I asked again.

Yeah, really. Don't worry. I just remebered something that would make me sad.- she answered sighing heavily.

You can tell me if you want - I suggested.

I prefer not to talk about it. - she said as she blushed. I didn't understand why she was blushing. I was curious about it but didn't hestitate to ask.

After some time we went to the hotel. We went to the reservation desk and said we were from Fairy Tail for the mission. We asked about the person who have send the mission but the employee said he was out and he had left a letter for us.

Ya know, I used to hate hotels. - I said with annoyance as we were in front of the door of our hotel room.

Why?- she asked with curious look on her face.

Because always there was only one big double bed in every room. - I told her as I opened the door. The room was big with enormous double bed. -And Freed couldn't sleep near women because he had his own rules or something like this so I should sleep in one bed with Evergreen and Freed and Bickslow would sleep on the other. But, though, it sounds a little bit wrong.

She widened her eyes at the sight and her cheeks turned red.

Lucy's POV

But I only _used _not to like it. At this moment - I just love this fact. - he said getting closer and closer to my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my head. I sighed and went inside ignoring him. He rised his eyebrow questionally. He smirked deviously. This meant only one thing - war

Then, let's make a bet. - Laxus said.

She knew very well what he was talking about. He was trying to tease her and if he suceeded he would win but she wouldn't let him do that.

Of, course! And what would be the prize for the winner?- I asked grinning.

The loser will grant one wish to the winner whatever the wish is.- Laxus suggested.

Ok, I agree. I have plans what to when you lose- I said playfully.

That would be interesting...

Autor Corner: _That was the third chapter. There were some unexpected things but tham makes the story interesting, right? Hope you enjoy my story. Please review! Arigatou! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

Laxus' POV

Hmm... This was something new. Then it would be much more interesting than I thought. She could play games but I was better player. I'll had only to think what would be my wish...

Ok, I am tired so I am going to take a shower.- I announced as I walked into the bathroom.

Lucy only nodded. As the hot water touched my skin I shivered. Then I relaxed. Oh Lucy, my dear, you shouldn't have agreed to make a bet with me. That was your biggest mistake. - I thought with a grin that could make the devil fear.

Lucy's POV

Laxus.. I would be the winner. You don't know me as well as you think.- I thought to myself. Even if it was just a game I would show him I wasn't as innocent as he thought. I have never even thought I could be with Laxus on a mission and play such games with him. When the Gramps said that guild members would change teams and when I was about to pass out as I aknowledged Laxus would be my teammate I really thought of him in a different way. I feared I would say something wrong and he wouldn't want to go on a mission with me. But then he showed me that he was such a great person. He was kind, good friend and playful sometimes. I turned to like him so fast. But who wouldn't like him when he's that amazing. It was not a suprise his teammates admire him so much.

I stopped myself from thinking about him. But as I laid on the big double bed the bathroom door was opened and Laxus went out. Then my face started burning. He was half-naked. He had only one towel tied around his waist. He had a smirk on his face. I intended to ignore him but he was so sexy and his body was really well- build. He had such big muscles... and his chest... and his wet blonde hair... and his scent... He was just irresistible. I coughed uncomfortably and looked at his face. He looked at me knowing why I couldn't move my look from him. He had lust and playful sparks in his eyes. I got off of the bed and, without saying anything, went to the kitchen.

Why came here? Are you hungry? - he said his smirk still on his face as he followed me into the kitchen.

I didn't say anything, just ignored him. I took a cup of water and started drinking.

I can satisfy your hungar... with my body - he said with low, husky voice.

I choked with the water. My face went pale. And after I imagined what this would mean I blushed madly. But I wouldn't let him win so I answered.

I see, then feed me. - I whispered as I placed a devious grin on my face and got closer to his ear.

I rubbed his back with my finger and he shivered. But he didn't let himself lose so easily. Suddenly he hugged me by the waist and carried me in his arms, bridal style to the bedroom. I got nervous. And if he really meant this...

He placed me on the bed and asked.

Are you still sure about what you said?

You wouldn't dare. - I answered confidently.

Is that so? - he said playfully lowering his voice.

I am sure about it.

Then he leaned down. Our lips were just about to touch each other. The adrenaline was filling my whole body. His face was so close, just an inch to mine... and in this moment... somebody knocked on the door. My and Laxus froze but before we could move a middle aged man opened the door widely. We had forgotten to lock it! Oh my God!

I am... - the man didn't finish his sentence as he saw us in this pose - me laying on the bed and Laxus on the top of me. My face went that red that it would reval with Erza's hair. Laxus cheeks were just a little bit read as he got off the bed.

The man was ashemed and fast closed the door mumbling that he was sorry.

I... uhm.. - Laxus tried to say something but he failed.

I am going to bed. I feel sleepy. Good night. - I said my words so fast that I wondered if he could even hear them. The I laid on the bed. I pretended to be sleeping but there was no way I could fall asleep so fast after a moment like this. I didn't hear Laxus move so I wanted to see if he was ok. Then he moved. He laid on the bed next to me.

Lucy.- he called

But I just didn't answer. I was at lose of words. And it was better if he thought I was sleeping. As I didn't answer or move, he sighed and got off the bed.

Laxus' POV

I knew she wasn't asleep so fast. It was just impossible. I had dragon senses so I could hear how fast was beating her heart. But I just let her be. I decided to go out for a walk so I could refresh myself and stop my heart from beating so fast. I was just about to kiss her. Oh God, that was too close. I wasn't idiot so I knew I liked her a bit. This fast heartbeat when I was near her, the need to kiss and hug her, to protect her - it was obvious that I had a thing for her. But what I realised just now was that I was falling more and more for her. I didn't feel like myself. I have never felt anything like that for any woman in my whole life. But I didn't really care even if I had changed. She was just such a lovable that no one could resist her. And this day. Whoaa, I just couldn't believe that she said ,, I see, then feed me''. I expected her to run away or just be at lose for words but instead she said this. And she was sure I wouldn't have kissed her. But how could be so sure when even I didn't think I could control myself. And if this man hadn't intruded us I would have kissed her. I was grateful he came into the room. That kiss would have changed our relationship. I wouldn't want her to run away from me because I had feelings for her. I am older than her so she maybe couldn't see me as something more than just a friend. And plus that she may liked Natsu. She was in his team for such a long time so I wouldn't be suprised... But I would be hurt. So I 'll just continue to pretend my love for her is just like the love for a friend. And maybe after some time I would tell her my feelings. But that would be only after I had made sure our friendship is deep enough.

I was walking. I felt how cold it was only when a bright wind blew against my face and the cold, chilly air touched my skin. I decided to go back to the hotel. I have been really lost in my thoughts not to see how cold it was.

I went back to the hotel. I opened the door of our room and went inside. Lucy was already sleeping. Her heartbeat had a normal pace and her breathing too, so I was sure. I didn't want to wake her up so I tried not to make a noise. I got off my clothes leaving only my boxers and laid onto the bed. After some minutes I felt tired and my eyes closed. Then I drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

Lucy's POV

I had such I a nice dream. I was sleeping this good only in the past few days. When I slept in my home Natsu would came and sleep in my bed often. He was a heater but I didn't really felt comfortable. I used to had nightmares of him and Lissana kissing and hugging and I felt like I was nothing. In my nightmares I thought I had lost my friends and was alone and didn't know what to do. It was as if I was invisible for anyone. Then when I started screaming and crying in my sleep for my friends not to leave me Natsu would wake up and ask me what was wrong but I would tell him it was nothing. And this repeated everytime Natsu came into my house. But I wouldn't tell my best pink-haired best friend to get out of my home just because I had nightmares.

But the days I have slept near Laxus I felt protected and safe. And I had enough sleep. After Laxus had left the last night I didn't know when he had came back. But I knew he was there. Because only his precense would make me feel so safe and happy. I turned around and saw his face. He was deeply asleep and I just stared at his perfect face. His serious face. He was ready to jump even in his sleep if he feel any threat. His blonde locks fell in front of his face. I reached out my hand to move away his golden locks from his face. Before I could even touch his hair he opened his eyes and smiled at me. Then suddenly he fast grabbed my hand and laid on top of me. My cheeks turned red. Again. And when I saw he was almost naked I felt my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would just bump out of my chest.

Why so nervous? You couldn't resist me so you wanted to touch me? Am I right? Then his innocent smile turned into a smirk that could make everyone who had seen him run away in fear.

Then he leaned closer to me and the image of him the previous day came back into my mind. But this time there wasn't anybody who would intrude us. So he would kiss me. Then he leaned even closer and... instead of kissing me he blew hot air from his mouth to my face. He got off the bed and laughed.

I win! - he said

Now, let's see what my wish would be... - he said the smirk from before again on his face.

But it wan't fair. I was still sleepy.- I protested.

But we didn't have any rules so I am the winner.

I sighed.

What is your wish then?- I asked.

Sleep with me - he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: I am really sorry that I published this chapter so late. I was really busy because I am a student and I had much homework to do. Hope you keep reading my story. Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 4. **

_**Chapter 5:**_

Lucy's POV

Sleep with me - he said. As I heard his words images of him on top of me flooded into my head. Suddenly everything got black and I felt I couldn't stand on my legs. I was falling. The last thing I remembered was Laxus' worried voice when he yelled my name.

Lucy- Natsu yelled.

What? - I asked annoyed.

I'll go on a mission. - he said.

Ok, which is the town we are going to? - I asked enthusiasted for the mission.

Yeah... about that.. I wanted to talk about that with you. I am going to go on missions only with Lissana till now. I just wanted you to know. I am..

It's okay Natsu- I interrupted him. It's not a problem. - I said with a faked smile. I could feel my tears were about the fall so I turned around and started walking.

Ok Lucy. I thought it would be a problem. I am happy you are not angry. Bye bye Lucy.

We were near my home so I quickened my walking pace so that I could go into my home faster. As I closed the front door of my flat I fell on the ground and cried my eyes out. I was really hurt. He , my best friend who I liked, replaced me with another girl.

Lucy, Lucy! Wake up, please! - I heard a fimiliar man voice yelling.

I opened my eyes, which was strange because I didn't remember closing them. I could feel my face was wet from tears and my throat was sore. Then I saw Laxus' face. He had such a worried look. Then the memories flooded back into my head. I remembered Gramps changing team, me and Laxus going on a mission, our little bet and I realised I had passed out after he said what was his wish. It wasn't that I didn't want to do _that _with him. I just was shocked he was able to say that out. Then I remember about the nightmare I have had. It was awful. But why I was hurt that much when Natsu replaced me. I thought I didn't like him anymore. Maybe it was because he was my best friend. Everybody who was replaced with another person by his best friend would feel that way, even if it was in his dream. Of course it was that! I would be jealous from Lissana if I still liked Natsu this way. But instead I liked Lissana. She was a great person and a nice friend.

Lucy, are you okay? - he asked me.

I only nodded. I couldn't say a word. My throat was too hurt.

Lucy, I am so sorry- his voice cracked a little. It is my fault you fainted. At first you were sleeping in peace but when I went to the kitchen to make a meal for you, you started screaming and crying. I got really worried about you. I am so sorry.

I was shocked again by his words and behavior. The great Laxus Dreyar was about to cry. But he was so kind. So kind with the people he cared about. So kind with me. I only smiled at him pointing at my throat. He understood what I wanted and went to the kitchen. After a moment he got back with a glass of water. He gave it to me and I drunk it fast. I felt better.

It's okay Laxus. It's not your fault. I just had a nightmare. - I told him and he got sad.

Is it about me? Because what I have said? - he whispered with a dark and really sad voice.

Of course, it is not.- After I said that he looked at me, surprise and shock written on his face.

It is not because what I said? Then who was in your nightmare? - he asked but the hurried to say ,, sorry for asking''.

It's okay. It was about Natsu. - I answered him. At first everything was normal...

I continued my story and told Laxus every detail. He had a worried and curious look but after I finished my whole story and told him how hurt I was he got sad again.

Laxus ,are... - I was about to ask if he was okay but he interrupted me.

Do you like Natsu? Or do you still like him? - he asked looking at the ground.

W.. what? W..why do y..you ask me t...that?- my voice was cracking at every word.

Please Lucy, tell me. Do you still like him? - he asked again.

No. - I said.

He raised his look and his eyes glared at mine.

Laxus' POV

I really was thinking it was my fault since she told me she had a nightmare about Natsu. I just wanted to tease her a bit but then she fainted. At first when she passed out she was sleeping peacefully. Then after I went to the kitchen I heard her scream her lungs out. I thought somebody had came in the hotel room and had tried to do something to her but when I went in the room she was sleeping in, and saw nobody I went to her bed and wake her up. In that moment she had sweat on her face and a pained look on her face. When I woke her up she told me her whole nightmare. When I heard about how she felt when Natsu had replaced her with Lissana in her dream I thought she may have had feelings for him. So I asked her about it.

No.- she simply answered.

I see.- I said not knowing what else to say.

But why do you ask?

I was.. uhm.. just curious about it. After all we are friends. I care about my friend.._. But you aren't my friend. You are so much more than just a friend to me. _But I couldn't tell her the last sentence. I would ruin our frienship.

Right. - she said but when I saw the look on her face I couldn't understand it. It was as if she was sad or disappointed or... I just wan't sure about it..

Lucy's POV

Ok, rest now. You don't have much time though because we have to go on a mission and we have to see the person who sent the job. But I think we have already seen him. When we... uhmm... yesterday when he opened the door... it must be him.. - he said a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

A big amount of blood rushed in my face and it felt hot. I remembered when we were about to kiss and that person intruded us. He annoyed me a little. Me and Laxus could have kissed by now. But then a memory of the word,, friends'' flooded back in my head and I sighed. Laxus looked at me questionally and I said it was nothing. Then I laid on the bed. I drifted to sleep fast.

.

.

.

After some hours Laxus woke me up.

Hey, the person who sent the job came. You should get up. - Laxus told me.

Okay - I told him as I stood up. Laxus left the room so I had enough space to took on my clothes.

After some minutes I went to the living room. There were sitting Laxus and the person from yesterday. As I sat on the couch opposite to me I looked at the ground ashamed of myself. That man saw us in such an awkward position. I couldn't watch him in the eyes. After a moment in uneasy silence the man said:

I am Christopher. Nice to meet you and I am really sorry about yesterday. - the man said.

I mumbled that it was okay.

Then Christopher told us about the mission:

Ok, I think you know the main things. I explained it in the job request. And you have one month to find the rings. After you have finished your job you can stay at the hotel for the remaining time you have. I know that the rings are somewhere in the forest. In a cave but there's a lightning dragon there. Many wizards have tried taking the rings but all of them got eaten or fried from the dragon so it's really dangerous. I don't know how strong you are but please be careful.

As the man finished his explaination my eyes were widely open. He didn't mention the dragon in the job request and he's telling us now when we are already in the hotel and if we go back it would be as if we came here for nothing. I knew Laxus was a S-class mage and he was really powerfull but I was useless in this situation. I was just a burden. I looked at Laxus and he just nodded after he had heard Christopher's words. He was so relaxed.

Ok then, if you don't have any questions I'll be going for now. If you need anything please call for me at the registration desk. And please let me just know when you are ready to go for the mission. Goodnight. - he said and got up from the couch. After he was gone I looked at Laxus. He was lost in his thoughts. I thought it will be good if we go for a walk.

Laxus? - I called for him.

Yes? - he said.

I am going for a walk? Are you comin'?

Yes, of course. - he smiled. I saw again his beautiful smile and his soft lips. I wanted to touch his lips so despairingly. I wanted his warm lips against mines. He saw I was staring and him and his smile grew wider.

Laxus' POV

She was staring at me. No, she was staring at my lips. I wonder why. Maybe she has never been kissed. I would give her that chance but there were two reasons which were stopping me from doing it. First, that would be her first kiss and I don't want to steal her first kiss, and second- she may thing I am pervert and she wouldn't want us to be friends anymore. So I should control myself. And the mission. I didn't really cared about the mission and that dragon. I was lightning dragon slayer and it was in my nature to fight dragons. I know they are powerfull creatures but I would beat this one. And after all Lucy was with me so I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I would protect her with my life. Maybe it would be safer if she stay in the hotel.

Lucy, do you want to stay in the hotel while I go to take the rings? - I asked her trying to sound as kind as I could.

Am I just a burden in this mission? - she said with tears in her eyes, her face showing sadness and her voice was so quiet that it was hard to hear her words even with my dragon slayer's senses.

Of course not, Lucy. You are powerful mage and you are really smart. - I told her without any hestitation. She was the reason I wanted to fight now. I would beat a hundred dragons for her.

I saw her tears falling from her eyes.

I am always so useless. Even when I am with my team I could do only one small part of the job. I didn't fight much. Natsu, Erza and Grey always have fought and they have always protected me. I feel so weak. - her voice cracked as she spoke.

I went by her side and hugged her thight.

Don't cry Lucy. You are not weak at all. You just hadn't a chance to fight. And everyone loves you and that's why everyone wants to protect you. So Lucy, don't cry. You can come with me. I was just worried for you. I know how strong you are but I want to protect you too so anything can't hurt you.

Lucy hugged me back and sobbed for a while. After some moments she relaxed and I let her go. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and smiled at me. It was my turn to stare at her. She had pink lips and they looked creamy and so kissable...

We headed out for the mission and before we left the hotel we informed Christopher.

We walked a lot since we saw the cave. It was in the most inner parts of the forest. We went inside the cave and saw the dragon. He was extremly huge. But he was beautiful. He had bright yellow fur and his mane was white. His eyes were blue as mine. I was ready for a battle. But when the dragon saw us he relaxed and spoke to us.

Lucy's POV

You are lightning dragon slayer. And you are a celestial mage. I don't have any intentions in fighting you. Please come here.

Laxus had a worried look on his face. He didn't have much faith in the dragon.

Don't fear. I won't do any harm to her. I fight only with mages who have dark hearts and want the rings only for control and fame. I see your aura, so come here. - the dragon said.

Laxus nodded at me but still made me walk behind him.

When he was just in front of the dragon, the great powerful creature touched him with its tail. White light glowed from Laxus' body and the dragon told him to wait for me to do the same. I was worried for Laxus a bit during the process but as I saw he was okay I relaxed. Laxus nodded at me.

I went to the dragon and he touched me with his tail. I saw the white light which Laxus had around him before some moments. After all was done the dragon spoke again:

You too are pure and it seems you have strong feelings so I'll give you the real rings but please be careful with them. These rings are special. If you had dark soul and even if you were able to beat me you wouldn't have seen the real rings. You would have seen copies which are thousands. Make sure they aren't going to a person with bad intentions. But before you get out from the cave, please put the rings on. They can't be removed from your arms. Only you can take them off so it would be safer that way. And you will make sure they are the real ones, won't you? You know they are glowing in red or blue when you put them on, don't you?

Both me and Laxus nodded.

**Heeey, this is the end of the Chapter. Hope you had a good time reading it. Thank you for being patient. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6:

Lucy's POV

We put the rings and as we were told they started glowing. When I saw a red light from them I got curious. What was this with the colours? Does it mean something if the rings are glowing in a certain color.

But what about the color? They are glowing in red? And what? - I asked the dragon.

You'll see later. - he just grinned. Now, go. I need a rest after so many years spent in keeping the rings for the mages who would deserve them. - before we could do or say anything the beautiful powrful creature went inside the cave, in the most inner part of it, and after seconds he was out of our sight.

Hey Blondie, we should go now. We found the rings so we are finished with our mission and we sould get our reward. It's good we finished that fast and now we can stay in this town for a nearly month so we can rest. - as he finished talking I nodded.

I was concerned about the rings. I had some sort of a strange feeling something wasn't going to happen as we thought it would. We went in the hotel and to the registration desk. But there we saw only an note. It was written:

_Dear mages from Fairy Tail,_

_I am sorry I am not here to tell you myself these things you will see in this letter. Ok, first I am sorry to tell you that I wouldn't be paying you the money. But as a compensation I'll keep my promise and you can stay at the hotel for a month. Also, the rings are for you. They were mine but before some years I left them to the dragon to keep them till the mages who deserve having them come. I couldn't use them because I didn't have friends or a person who I love. You know that their power comes from the feelings so they were useless to me. And now about the colors- you know that they can glow in red or blue. The red color means that you feel love, which is full with passion and lust for somebody. The blue color means that your love is only in a friendly way. _

_I am on my own trip. Enjoy your little holiday and be happy._

_Your new friend, Christopher._

Oh God. I had no idea the colors had that meaning. But wait he said red is for passionate love and when I and Laxus put them on they were glowing in red both. I understand about mine but what about his ring. So he is in love with someone. I can't even think or hope it's me. Actually I like our friendship, but...

Lucy!- Laxus yelled.

Yes. - I said. What is it?

You were staying like a statue for 10 minutes.- he answered with a little bit annoyance in his voice.

Oh, I was just thinking - I said without hestitation.

Ok, let's go for a walk. We can find some good place and rest there. And we can take some food and make a picnic.

Laxus' POV

I am really happy that we have one-month holiday. But I am a little bit disappointed about the money. My landlady wouldn't be really happy if I am late with my rent. - she said making a sad face.

I 'll help you with your rent. I have much money from my mission. After all I am an S - class mage, remember? - I smiled at her.

Thank you Laxus. - She said with a big happy smile on her face which made me feel warmth in my chest.

We headed for a food shop. After some minutes we saw one. We went inside. I let her take whatever she would like and then paid the bill. Now we were walking towards the forest but didn't pay much attention to it. While we were walking I couldn't help it but wonder if Lucy had lied about Natsu. Or maybe she loved someone else. I am not really sure. But when she said that she didn't love him I felt such a determination in her voice. She said it without any hestitation. But if it is not Natsu, who could it be?

Laxus. - she said

Yes?

Where are we going? -she asked.

I looked around and saw that we were already in the forest. I smelled the air. I felt the refreshing air of the forest and the scent of Lucy. It was making me dizzy.

I have no idea. - I said and grinned.

She sighed. Let's sit over there. - she suggested.

She pointed to a small glade. It was the late afternoon so the sun was shning in really warm colors. The glade was beautiful, being lightly touched by the sun's streams.

I nodded in answer.

We sat there. Lucy sat closely to me. We sat there and for some minutes it was silence.

Lucy. - my voice was low. It was almost like a whisper.

Yes - she answered with the same voice.

Your ring was glowing in red. Why? - I asked and felt my chest thight. Her face went pale.

I can't tell you. - that was her answer.

Why?

If I do, everything with this person would be ruined.

But why?- now my voice was even lower. She needed some seconds and then answered.

Because he doesn't love me the way I love him. He loves someone else.

How do you know? Did you ask him?

No.

Then do it. I am sure he would love you too. You are such a great person and if he knows you well enough there is no other way for him, but just to love you. - as I said it I felt unbelievable pain in my chest. But I didn't show it.

I just want you to be happy. But if he hurt you anyway I would kill him. - I said now and felt the coldness in my own voice.

Then she laughed a bit but her laughter was full with irony and pain. The pain in my chest grew bigger. I didn't want to see her suffer in any way.

Lucy's POV

I felt my eyes were watering. Then a single tear slid down my face.

Laxus- I started and made a pause.

I don't think you would kill yourself. - I whispered these words slowly to him and looked him in the eyes.

Then I saw a shocked look on his face. I expected him to react this way. He was shocked and now I ruined our relationship and he would avoid me. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes and more tears slid down from my eyes.

Then suddenly I felt something warm and soft against my lips. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Laxus face. All my weight was on my arms because I had leaned against the grass to stay in a sitting possioton. But from the shock I wasn't stable anymore and started falling. Before I could hit the hard ground Laxus put his arms under my had and i didn't got hurt. And all this happened in some secunds. The most amazing part was that he didn't broke the kiss in the process. Then he slid his tongue in my mouth so suddenly that I didn't have any time to do anything. I responded to the kiss.

Laxus' POV

I couldn't believe it. She loved me. Me. Only me. I was so happy. I kissed her. She responded to my kiss. It was such a good feeling. But the need for air broke our kiss.

Lucy. - I whispered.

Laxus - she said with the same tone.

I love you so much. - I told her. I finally told her. I didn't need to keep my feelings a secret. I was so happy I could be with her. I felt like the happiest man on the Earth.

Love you, too - she said and smiled. I was yearning so hard to hear these words.

I kissed her again. I would remember this moment forever. She would be only mine. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I would protect her with my life. She was everything to me. After some more kisses the both of us laid on the grass. The sun was setting. It was an amazing sight. The sky was colored in red, orange and intense and warm yellow. But what was the most beautiful in the moment wasn't the sunset. It was that I was sharing this moment with the person whom I love. I didn't understand when I have fallen so deep inlove with Lucy. It just happened. And I am happy about it. That love made me want to protect her, make her happy, hug her, kiss her...

Lucy, I am looking forward to go to the guild and show them that you are my girlfriend. To show them that you are only mine and nobody else can touch you. - I told her.

She blushed madly and nodded.

But till then I want to spend this holiday with you. I already told you that I want you to be happy so I would do anything for you. I kissed her one more time.

.

.

.

The sun was so annoying. It was so bright and I opened my eyes. After some secundes I remembered about everything that happened. About Lucy. I looked to my right side. I could feel the warmth from her body. She was still sleeping. So beautiful. We had spent the night on the clearing in the forest. We had slept there. I wonder if we can do more than just sleep after some time. I would like having her like that.


End file.
